Radiocommunication systems are used to make verbal communication exchanges, and also to exchange messages in SMS (Short Message Service) format.
A new form of written communications between two radiocommunication terminals is an instantaneous conversation service such as the service known under the term <<instant messaging>>; this service is currently very successful.
This service is based on the WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) transport protocol.
Two radiocommunication terminal users can converse through written messages without needing to indicate an address for each user for each message sent, as is the case with SMSs.
One advantage of “instant messaging” is that more than two users connected to the “instant messaging” can converse at the same time by writing a message without it being necessary to indicate all addresses of each user with each message sent.
Thus, the user can remain in contact with a series of friends recorded in a directory called the buddy list. Messages exchanges between these connected buddies are written in a so-called discussion window.
During a discussion, the user connected to the “instant messaging” may want to take action on the terminal of another user in his buddy list, who is connected to the <<instant messaging>>.